


Sam's 18th Birthday

by AbithaGray



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Facial, M/M, Porn, Pornography, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbithaGray/pseuds/AbithaGray
Summary: Sam used to do (amateur or professional) porn movies to get enough money for himself and Nate. One day Nate comes upon one of those videos.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [drakecestprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/drakecestprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Sam used to do (amateur or professional) porn movies to get enough money for himself and Nate. One day Nate comes upon one of those videos.

Nate had been helping Sam move some boxes over to his house for the past week.  Things ended up not working out with Elena after Avery’s treasure…mostly because Nate wasn’t interested in fixing anything.  So since Sam was back in his life, he figured it would be nice to _keep_ him in his life and insisted on them bunking together for a while.

 

The younger Drake had set the final box from that car ride on the coffee table and wiped the sweat from his brow.  

 

His big brother stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips.  "Alright, one last trip.  It’s just a couple things, so you’re fine to stay here."  Nate nodded, thankful.

 

"Yeah sure, I’ll get these guys up to your room."

 

Sam gave him a thumbs up and headed back outside, shutting the front door behind him.  Nate flopped onto the couch to catch his breath and sighed.

 

"What the hell is in these boxes?"  He sat back up and leaned over the latest container, gingerly opening the top flap and peering inside.  There was a familiar rectangle shape wrapped up in a scarf sitting on top of other stuff.  It looked like a video tape.

 

Nathan picked it up and unwrapped it cautiously.  Sam would be at least forty-five more minutes, so he had some time before getting caught rummaging through his things.  Besides, he didn’t think he had too much that Nathan didn’t know about.  They had been inseparable up until Panama.

 

Nate’s guess was correct — it was a VHS tape.  Fingering the outdated relic, he turned it over in his hands to the side where an old piece of peeling masking tape was placed with black magic marker letters that read "Sam’s 18th B-Day".

 

Huh…that didn’t sound, or look, familiar at all.  Nate thought long and hard what they had done but…there was nothing.  No memories about it.  They didn’t really celebrate Sam’s birthday when his big brother was raising him.  But God forbid Nate’s was forgotten.  Sam always had something up his sleeve for his baby brother, no matter how hard times were.

 

"Well, let’s take a look then."  Nate took the tape and pulled down the ladder to the attic, where he and Elena had kept a VHS player that still worked.

 

He turned the monitor on and pushed the tape inside, settling in and looking forward to sating his curiosity.

 

The screen turned blue, then Sam was on the screen.  But Nate realized with a stomach flip that he was nude.  And young.  And in someone’s house that he didn't recognize.

 

Sam looked up at the camera with wide brown eyes, his arms crossed over his chest.  He looked shy and turned his gaze back to the floor where he sat.

 

Nate noticed the camera was a bit wobbly, handheld by a third person in the room as a second pair of trousered legs entered the screen.

 

An unfamiliar man began to speak in a British accent.

 

_"What’s your name, Son?"  Sam looked innocently back up at the man._

 

_"Samuel."_

 

_"Mm, Samuel.  Mind if I call you Sam, lad?"_

 

_"No, Daddy."_

 

Nate’s stomach dropped.  What the fuck was he watching?

 

_"There’s a boy.  And how old are you, Sam?"_

 

_"Eighteen."_

 

_"Eighteen."  The man made a clicking noice with his tongue.  "Such a young thing.  And tell me Samuel, when did you turn eighteen?"_

 

_"Today."_

 

_The man let out a soft gasp in mock surprise.  "Today?  Well happy birthday, Samuel."_

 

_"Thank you, Daddy."_

 

_"What do you say we have a little celebration, hm?"  The man came fully into the frame and sat down on the couch behind Sam.  He was handsome — dark, slicked back hair in an oxford and slacks.  His eyes were heavily lidded and he had a slight smirk  on thin lips that he seemed to just be born with.  The man patted his lap.  "Come on up, love."_

 

_Sam obeyed and crawled up onto the couch and laid down on his lap, ass up.  At this point the camera man walked closer and altered the angle so the screen was centered on Sam’s rear-end.  The man smoothed a manicured hand over his cheek and squeezed gently._

 

_"What do you say we do eighteen cuffs, son?"_

 

_Sam whined what seemed to pass as a yes and the man patted him._

 

_"Alright then, here we go."  He squeezed one soft sphere, the tight flesh squeezing through the man’s piano fingers._

 

Nate watched in what he convinced himself was horror as the stranger proceeded to spank his big brother, who counted out each swat.  He felt a heat collecting in his lower abdomen and realized with shock — he was _aroused._

 

He held the remote in his hand, aiming it at the television, but for some reason couldn’t bring himself to press the power button.

 

_"Fifteen!"  Sam whined, panting._

 

_"Almost done love, you can do it.  I know you can.  You can take it for Daddy, can’t you?"_

 

_"Yes."  He whimpered, shifting his hips on the man’s thighs._

 

_"Alright then."_

 

_The man smacked his bottom three more times, Sam’s voice now shaking and sobbing._

 

_"What a good boy.  Well done, Sam."_

 

_Sam moaned as the man spread his cheeks apart and the camera pushed in for a closeup as he began to play with his hole._

 

_"Now, I think you deserve a special treat after that.  What do you think, darling?"_

 

_He sniffled as the man guided him to sit up, holding his face in his hands and leaning forward to place a sweet kiss on Sam’s lips.  Sam nodded and said "Yes, daddy." smiling shyly, the man grinned and patted his face._

 

_"Let’s go get more comfortable, shall we?"_

 

_He got up and took Sam’s hand to pull him up, guiding them into a new room, a bedroom._

 

_"Hands and knees on the bed, facing away from me."_

 

_Sam complied and settled in, his rear-end up in the air as the camera panned closer._

 

_"Arch your back love, show off that pretty hole you have.  There we go.  Would you look at that."  He spread his cheeks apart with both hands and hummed in appreciation._

 

_The man placed a dry finger at his entrance and Sam let out a surprised gasp.  He pressed gently and coaxed Sam to relax._

 

_"Go ahead and wink for me, darling."  He stroked the taught skin carefully.  "Come on, there we go.  That’s the ticket."_

 

_Sam’s hole relaxed and puckered at the tender ministrations and the man released a shaky exhale.  The man proceeded to finger Sam dry, eventually pulling out a small tube of lubricant from his back pocket._

 

Nate stared at the screen, pupils blown wide as he watched the man’s slick digits disappear into the swell of Sam’s hole.  He felt a tickling sensation on his chin and absently wiped at drool.  If he was of sound mind he would be embarrassed, but he was too enraptured by the images before him.

 

_Sam let out a moan as the man added a second finger to begin scissoring, loosening him up for what was to come._

 

_The man pulled out, Sam mewling at the loss and he patted his ass cheek, chuckling._

 

_"Don’t worry, Lad.  Patience now."  He spread the two pink, flush mounds of flush apart to reveal Sam’s swollen pucker and he leaned in, giving him a taste._

 

_Sam’s entire body quivered at the sensation and the man laughed against his skin, pressing wet kisses against his entrance._

 

_"You ready for Daddy’s fat cock, Sam?"_

 

_Sam sobbed and nodded his head._

 

_"Nuh uh, use your words, lad."_

 

_"Yes, Daddy."_

 

_"Good boy. Good boy…" he dragged out the words as he lined up his cock to Sam’s dilated opening and started pressing forward._

 

_The man fucked him slowly at first, still giving affectionate words of encouragement.  It didn’t last too long and the man began to pound Sam’s ass, grunting in lust and swatting a cheek every few thrusts._

 

_After a few minutes Sam began to whine._

 

_He gave a particularly harsh thrust and growled, "Use your words."_

 

_"Daddy, please!  Please!  I, I want…can I…?"_

 

_"You want to come, boy?"_

 

_Sam nodded desperately.  "Yes, please!"_

 

_The man chuckled and rammed him harder.  "Yes dear, you may.  Of course you can, come for Daddy now.  Show me what a good boy you are."_

 

_Sam mewled in pleasure and his small body tightened — then released and the man let out a harsh exhale, proceeding to give him all he had._

 

_Suddenly he pulled out, the camera quickly catching Sam’s small gape and the man told Sam to hurry up and turn around._

 

_Sam did as he was told and was pushed to sit low as the man sat high on his knees, aiming his dick at Sam’s face._

 

_His voice was low, lustful, croaking on the verge of orgasm.  "Open up."_

 

_Sam closed his eyes and opened his mouth and the man spurted white, sticky come all over his face._

 

_"Oh, yeah…"  The elation evident in his voice as he jacked off everything he had onto Sam’s cheeks, nose, lips, everywhere he could reach._

 

_After he came down from his high he reached a hand out to Sam’s face and thumbed his bottom lip, pulling it down slightly and moved his hand to his cheek._

 

_"What do we say?"_

 

_Sam was panting, breathless, and the camera zoomed in on his dirty, milky face.  He swallowed.  "Thank you, Daddy."_

 

_"Such a good boy."  The man smacked his cheek gently.  "Happy birthday, Sam."_

 

"Huh, didn’t know you were into that stuff."

 

" _Fuck_!"  Nate yelled and fell off of the crate he was sitting on.  "Fuck, Sam!"  His face was flushed with embarrassment and arousal.

 

Sam laughed heartily with his hands on his hips at the scene — his little brother seeming to be getting off on an old porno he had acted in back in the day.

 

Nate started to stand up, but thought better of it and stayed on the ground, electing to lift a knee up to cover his erection.

 

He collected himself and swallowed, looking up at his big brother.  "What…what the fuck is this, Sam?"

 

Sam sauntered over to him and spoke nonchalantly.  "Food on the table.  Clothes on our backs.  A roof over our heads."

 

Nate’s jaw went slack, his brows knit together in thought.  "Sam…I had no idea."

 

He shrugged down at his little brother.  "Well, that was kind of the idea." he smiled and waved a hand in gesture. 

 

"Are you ok?"  Sam laughed.

 

"I’m fine.  It was no big deal, really.  Everyone I worked with was nice.  Especially him," he pointed at the now black television screen.  "Mr. Adler got us through some tight spots.  Well, and frequently got into mine."

 

"Sam!"

 

"What I’m interested in, though, is why you finished the tape."  He looked at his brother thoughtfully and Nate froze.

 

"I…uhm, I wanted to…you see there was…"  he fumbled for words and Sam laughed again.

 

"Well anyways.  If you’re interested there’s more where that came from.  I’ve got some more boxes in my room."  He winked and turned around to climb down the ladder.

 

Nate stared after him and swallowed.

 

"Huh…"  After gathering his thoughts for a few moments he followed after his brother.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not leave a kudo, please leave a comment as to how I can improve. Thank you.


End file.
